Household Hero
by swedishfish67
Summary: Armed with the Master Broom, Dustpan of Time, Fairy Sponge and more, Link is forced to battle the horrors of dust, dirt, and germs as he struggles to clean the house up by the end of the week.
1. ChaChing!

_Link cleans up in an all new adventure…_

**HOUSEHOLD HERO!**

Armed with the Master Broom, Dustpan of Time, Fairy Sponge and more, Link is forced to battle the horrors of dust, dirt, and germs as he struggles to clean the entire house to get some hard earned cash.

_This fanfic is brought to you by VIEWERS LIKE YOU!_

_Sponsored by: _

**HOUSEHOLD HERO: SUMMER BREAK**

Based off of the original HOUSEHOLD HERO, Link takes on new enemies such as bugs, weeds, and lawnmowers in an all new quest for cash that takes him outside the house! New weapons, such as the Kokiri Rake and Deku Bug Spray aid him in his battle against the yard. Coming soon!

_Also sponsored by:_

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE FOUR CHORES**

Link rises again to defeat the evil of household cleaning. This time he must complete four chores - dusting the library, cleaning the toilet, vacuuming the living room and reorganizing the kitchen. But he has to hurry - he only has until the end of the day to complete his tasks! This video game is not yet rated.

And now for the first installment of Link's new adventure!

**

* * *

Chapter One: Ca-Ching!!!**

_School's out for the winter holidays… and Link's parents are away on a cruise, due back next Saturday. Link, at age 12, and his little sister Zelda, at age 5, are left in the care of their older brother, Sheik, a college kid who goes to school nearby. Then there's the housekeeper, Malon, who is as strict as… well, she's strict. Hmmm…_

**_Wednesday:_**

**Navi:** WAKE UP!

**Link:** Woah, what the heck, Navi?!

**Navi:** Today is the start of your household cleanup!

**Link:** Holy crap. I forgot.

**Navi:** Well, hurry.

**Link:** Why should I?

**Navi:** Cause you'll get some cash to go see _Pirates_ if you clean up the whole house.

**Link:** Oh yeah! I'm coming! Where to first?

**Navi:** Well first you must tackle the foyer… da da dun!

**Link:** Oh… kay….

**Navi:** So basically I've got this all planned out for you. The ground floor, which will all be done today, includes the foyer, then kitchen, then library. And then there's the stairway…

**Link:** whats on the second floor, navi?

**Navi:** Well there are 5 rooms you must complete before you move onto the ultimate challenge - the attic!

**Link:** Hrrrmmm.

**Navi:** The master bedroom, your bedroom, your sisters bedroom, the bathroom, and the laundry center all await you tomorrow on the second floor. But the attic will be the toughest challenge, which I've saved for Friday. Anyways, the basement, where Sheik's room is, doesn't need to be cleaned. You'll get equipment there; plus you'll have to get more equipment as your cleaning progresses.

**Link:** (groans) oh, the tasks that await me are fierce, but I cannot keep _Pirates_ waiting. To the foyer, and beyond!

**

* * *

48 hours earlier (2 days earlier - Monday)**

**Link:** (strutting around house, complaining) I need some money to go to see _Pirates_ with the guys this Saturday! I need something to do when m plus d get back from their cruise!

**Sheik (his older brother):** Stop complaining, Link. Sheesh. I'll give you some cash if you do me a favor.

**Link:** what favor would that be, exactly?

**Sheik:** Hrmm... notin' too difficult...

**Link:** (suspiciously) What?

**Sheik:** Urmmm.... cleaning up the entire house.

**Link:** WHHHATTT????

**Shiek:** Well i kinda have to clean up the mess I made around here when I threw that big superbowl party a few weeks ago. if m plus d get back and this place is still a mess then im screwed! I would clean it up myself… but… I need to go to campus a lot this week to get some stuff done and…well…

**Link:** In other words you want to go back to campus to hang out with your punk friends and your girlfriend.

**Sheik:** awww…. come on link, please?

**Link:** well. how much cash?

**Shiek:** Er... i dunno, whatever you want. How bout I buy you that new game you wanted plus cover the cost to go see _Pirates of the Caribbean_?

**Link:** (can't resist) deal! You buy me Mario Kart Double Dash and cover the cost to the movies if I clean the house by… Saturday?

**Sheik:** More or less.

**Link:** That works out. The movie is on Saturday and m plus d come back then too.

**Sheik:** Right.

**Link:** Shake on it?

(they shake hands)

**Sheik:** Thanks, lil bro. Watch Zelda for me, kay? Malon should be here any minute to take Zel off your hands. Remember, watch your back with Malon. If she catches you doing my job, we're both screwed big time. I'm off to the campus to study for finals.

**Link:** (smirk) tell your girlfriend I say hi!!

**Sheik:** (sticks tongue out)


	2. Floor Wars

sry it took so long - although i already had this chapter written I had to edit it and I was busy working on Legendary Bloopers. So, here tis!**

* * *

**

**Household Hero**

**Chapter Two: Floor Wars**

**

* * *

Back to the Present: Wednesday**

**Navi:** Link, we better get going!

**Link:** Navi, you said so yourself I cant go there with the proper equipment! First we must go to the basement to stock up.

**

* * *

IN THE BASEMENT**

_Link obtains the Kokiri Broom and Deku Goggles. The broom will be his primary weapon and the goggles can shield his eyes from dust and grime._

**Link:** Ok, now we can go.

**Navi:** OK. Man, your brother's room is messy!!

**Link:** What'd you expect?

**

* * *

IN THE HALLWAY**

_With navis constant annoyance and links superior bravery link was able to defeat a few dustbunnies. by killing them he equipped himself with Deku Spray an Deku cloths. The spray could stun enemies and the cloths could get rid of them forever._

**Navi:** Look, it's the foyer.. da da dun!

_Sure enough, before them stood a grimy mess of mud, dust, coats, and shoes. Link entered very cautiously._

**Link:** I am entering very cautiously.

**Navi:** Get your broom ready link! I see some spiderwebs ahead!

_Oh, the battles were very fierce. Finally Link got to a particularly dirty corner. It was the hardest fight yet. He quickly swept the stuff into a pile with his broom and then sprayed it down with the deku spray and cloths. Finally, in the darkness of the corridor, he discovered a most powerful weapon: the fairy mop!_

**Link:** da da da dun! I discovered a fairy mop! Now I can advance to cleaning up the floor!

**Navi:** Careful, Link! The floor is the last thing standing in your way for cleaning the foyer. It will prove to be very difficult!

**Link:** Don't worry, Navi. It's not the last thing yet. I still have to dust off the umbrellas.

_

* * *

Eventually Link reached the hall closet where the shoes and 'floor' were kept. He had his mop ready in front of him and cautiously opened the door…_

**FOYER FLOOR**

_Extremely Muddy Shoe Closet_

_The boss music was on and so was the fight! Link battled his way from one end of the closet to the other, avoiding shoes and shoelaces. Whatever the closet threw at him, Link could handle with his Fairy Mop!_

**Link:** Uhnn.. I think.. its almost.. over…

**Life:** beep! beep! beep!

**Link:** I know I'm dying, dammit!

**Navi:** WAKE UP! Its nearly dead!

Link beat the foyer floor and discovered newly found strength and also very dirty clothes. He quickly continued on with his quest.

**Navi:** Now you have to sneak into the hallway. If you're caught on your way to the kitchen looking like this, the results could be disastrous - you might have to take a shower!

**Link:** gasp! I just took a shower this morning! I better be careful!

_**

* * *

coming up next: link sneaks past his younger sister and must struggle through dishwashers and Windex spray!** _

I promise the delay won't be too long... ;P


End file.
